An American Crime Saga: Part Five
by BondFanatic
Summary: Here is the final part to the saga! If you havn't read the parts befor this, go back and read up to this point! Anyways, this part has all the final showdowns, so read and REVIEW. Rated T for same reasons as always. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

An American Crime Saga: Part Five

So, welcome to the fifth and final part to the series! So, let's get right on down to chapter one! Oh, and REVIEW.

**Chapter One:**

"So, I suppose this is where our little adventure together ends, huh?" Jimmy turned to the gang of ex-con's he had escaped with. He had mixed feelings. As eager as he was to get going and avenge the life he once had, he was going to feel something missing.

"Yeah, guess so." Kenny replied, looking at the ground.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't we just go with Jimmy? He needs some extra god-damn muscle! We know people! Hell, he probably couldn't even do it without us?!" Ace started looking around at the guys. The Garcia's soon joined in, as did Kenny. Wild looked around and did the same.

"So, what do you say, Jimmy?" Kenny asked.

Jimmy thought for a few moments. They had some strong points. They knew people, and they could get information, weapons, and more. They would be loyal, and were probably much more experienced in the way of crime and getting to these kinds of people.

"Look, this is my personal problem. These guys took my life away! I thank you for getting me out of jail, but I've lost too much from these men to let anybody else pull the trigger." Jimmy finally said.

"Jimmy, we ain't talkin' bout pulling the trigger on one of them! All we are saying is, we know people who can get you there! I mean, do you really thing you can just storm into Castillo's mansion and shoot the bastard?! You need your own group of guys to watch your ass for ya!" Wild added.

"I still would prefer to make my own decisions." Jimmy turned away.

"You know, I happen to have information on Salvador's dealers. I could get you the information necessary to get to him. Face it, you need your own guys." Ray Garcia brought an unknown piece of info onto the table.

"What can you do about Lazanno? What about West? Castillo is not the only guy I'm after!"

"C'mon Jimmy! You know my brother lives up in Queens! He'll get you to Lazanno. As for the detective, he lives here in California, right? Now, I don't know about you, but I can drive, and it is very possible to drive down there any day! So, what do you say?" Kenny made the final point.

Jimmy stood in deep thought for a moment. He knew that he would be one against possibly thousands. There were the Red Cats, the Italian Mafia, and the Retroville Police Department all up against him. If there was a one in a thousand chance of him succeeding in the first place, it would be stretched into a one in 900 if these men were at his side.

"Fine. Let's go get to Castillo." Jimmy spoke at last.

"Adda'boy, Jimmy! Let's get down to Retroville now, see Raul Cortez." Ray laughed.

"Raul Cortez?" Jimmy asked.

"He does work for Castillo. If there is anything going down at the mansion, he knows about it." Carlos answered.

"Hey fella's, it probably ain't a good idea to go around the city dressed as prison guards." Ace budded in.

"Yeah, is there a J.C Penny 'round here?" Kenny laughed.

"I have an idea. Drive down to East Retroville and visit 1440 Park Street." Jimmy said.

"Who lives there?" asked Carlos Garcia.

"I did."

Cindy's car pulled into Sheen's driveway and came to a stop. Out came Cindy, with dried tears on her cheeks. She walked slowly into the house and collapsed onto the couch.

She drove all the way up t California State Prison and only got the bad news out. Well, the for-sure bad news. Now she would not be able to tell Jimmy's reaction until she visited again, but when would that be? She had other immediate concerns.

She couldn't just go on living in Sheen's messy, single-floored home. She needed a house again. She needed a place to raise a child. But something occurred to her that heightened her spirits. What had Jimmy said? "I'm gonna get out of here, Cindy. I'm going to make things right again! I promise!", he had yelled as he was pulled away from the visiting room.

However, she didn't get her hopes up. How could Jimmy escape one of the most respected prisons in the entire western United States! She tried to put it behind her, and so she went to grab a newspaper and look for a home.

"Listen! I have a big thing going on with Castillo! I'm trying to get into his inner circle and find out some god damn information about the gang war!" Detective West yelled into his cell phone outside Castillo's mansion.

"Yeah, but why do you need two police cars?" Jack, the chief of he Retroville police asked.

"I need to cars accompanying Castillo's shipment tonight! Look, I'm undercover right now, I just need you to do this one thing, please!"

"If you are undercover, than why do you want police cars with the shipment! If you are supposed to be with them, than why would you want the cops there?! It doesn't make sense!"

West rolled him eyes and mouthed a curse word. Just then, he had an idea and pulled of the highway he was driving on.

"Just do the damn thing, Jack! You are supposed to be 100 support on my end! Now when I say I need two cars, you don't ask god damn questions! You got it?!"

"Don't ask questions?! Have you forgotten that I am your direct superior! I am the head of this police department that you work for! You work for me, not the other way around!"

Detective West spun through turn after turn on the curving roads ahead. In the distance, a building was visible just a few streets up. On it read, "Retroville Police Department". West popped open the glove compartment and grabbed a long black piece of steel wit openings on each end. Holding the phone with his shoulder to his ear and steering the car with his knees, West pulled out his pistol and screwed the piece onto the pistol's head.

"Listen Jack, if it weren't for you, I would be chief of police! I'm next in line! I am the future!" West pulled into the parking lot out front of the building and walked in, phone in one hand and pistol in the other.

"The future?! Our discussion concerns the present, and I'm the present! Like it or not, Troy, this is my, ugh...!" Jack dropped the phone and fell back in his chair, bullet in his forehead and all.

"Sorry, Jack. I've gotta hang up!" West laughed as he stood above his old boss' corpse. He walked behind the huge desk and pressed the button labeled "call" on the speaker.

"Yes, Jack?" the female voice on the other line asked.

"Hi, Kathy. Jack is going to be out sick for a long time, so spread the word 'round. Detective Troy West is the new acting chief of police. Oh, and I want two cars at North-Retroville Plaza by seven 'o clock tonight." West laid his feet on his new desk as he spoke.

"Umm.. okay Troy." Kathy replied. West laughed and pressed the button again.

"Yes?" Kathy asked, annoyed.

"Please, call me by my proper name."

"Alright. Right away, Chief West!"

"Good job!" West chuckled once more. He set his feet down, and they hit against the body beside it, "Yeah, I might have to do something about the body..."

Dete... I mean Chief West pushed the body out of the office window, which was luckily on the first floor, and followed. He looked around, and dragged the body around to his car. One big lift left Jack's body in the trunk of Troy West.

And nobody even heard the shot.

How was it? Chapter two will be up soon, so be on the lookout as always! P.S: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Crime Saga: Part Five**

**Okay, lets jump right into chapter 2! So read, enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Ding-Dong!" the doorbell shook through the nice city home. Jimmy stood at the top of the steps leading to the wooden, white-painted door that Jimmy had known so well in his past. Looking back, he recalled how many events had happened since he last pulled that once shiny knob, now boring and covered in dust.

"Is this the place, Jim?" Wild looked up with a doubtful look graced upon his face.

"I think I still know my own house apart from most, Wild, but thanks for your concern." Jimmy chuckled.

"Look, Jimmy. What if it ain't even sold yet? I mean, what if there isn't anyone in there to answer the door?" Ace added.

"Do you see a 'for sale' sign stabbed in the front lawn?"

"Listen, the man knows what he's doing. Just listen to what he says and we won't be standing here in the daylight dressed as prison guards with the words, CALIFORNIA STATE PRISON, printed ever so brightly on the back of our stolen outfits." Kenny silenced the ex-cons.

"Carlos, go look in that window, see if anyone's home." Jimmy told the bald Latino man standing at the back of the pack.

"Which window? There are a lot of windows on this house, Jimmy!" Carlos asked.

"What window... just choose a window for god's sake!" Jimmy said, almost comically. "Gees... I must be traveling with a bunch of convicts!"

Carlos jogged over to one of the many, many, glass windows around the house. He peeked in, expecting to see an empty, not-yet-sold outer city house. What he did see was a rather small man with glasses that would make you thing you just saw Woody Allen.

"Yeah, there's a small dude with big-ass glasses comin' to the door!" Carlos yelled.

There was the sound of several security locks being unlocked, and then the door burst open, nearly hitting Jimmy head on.

"Um.. is there a problem officer?" the timid man asked, shaking with nervousness.

"I understand that this house once belonged to a James Nuetron and his wife, correct?" Jimmy began, deepening his voice to that of your stereotypical police officer. Wild started holding back a soft chuckle.

"Yes, uh.. um.. Jimmy used to live here I think."

"How recently did you move in here?"

"Just two weeks ago.. barely even unpacked or anything."

"You wouldn't happen to still have his clothes, would you?"

"H.. His clothes?"

"Did I stutter"

"Oh, no.. no sir! Uh.. I think we might have some left over shirts and pants, officer!"

"May I ask where?"

"Uh, I think they're still in the closet upstairs. Do you want me to go and get them?"

"No, no, that's fine. Mind if we go see?"

"No, be my guest, officers!" The man stepped aside.

"You got a name, sir?" Wild couldn't help himself, as he followed up Jimmy's 'performance' with one of his own.

"Edward."

"Edward what?"

"Banks, Edward Banks."

"Hmm... is there a Mrs. Banks?"

"N..no officer. Just me."

"Well, it seems strange for a single, middle aged man like yourself to be living in such a big house alone."

"You know what it's like to get a quality home in the city! I'm lucky I even got one! I was thinking of just renting the rooms to other..."

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy then. We'll be upstairs."

The men began their way up to the room the man had directed them to, and the man began speaking once more.

"Came all the way down from California State Prison just to get some old clothes?" The man laughed.

"California State Prison?" Wild snorted, before Ray nudged him in the arm, "Oh, you mean on the back of our uniforms!"

"Yeah, Jimmy escaped the place, so we came down here to get some old clothes. You know, the dogs can pick up his scent and all that from his clothes." Kenny quickly came up with an answer for the curious man.

"Oh, well if you need anything, I'll be here." The man went and sat down on his couch to wait.

Jimmy showed them his old closet, and they picked out some clothes. Ace, unfortunately, was too large to fit into much. He got stuck wearing some old, raggedy T-shirt that had been too big on Jimmy, but was still to small on Ace. They quickly changed into their new clothes and walked back down the stairs.

"You need to wear the clothes?" The man arose, holding in a laugh or two. The six "prison guards" did look very ridiculous in the clothes, except for Jimmy, of course.

"Sir, don't ask questions." Wild said firmly, and the man instantly dropped his smile and sat back down. Without saying "goodbye" or "thanks for your cooperation", they marched back to the car and drove off.

"So where does this Raul guy live, Ray?" Jimmy asked as he drove.

"Right around North Plaza." He replied. Jimmy suddenly made a sharp turn, and headed to that destination.

Dete... Chief West's car pulled into one of very few parking spaces outside one of the worst smelling places in California: Retroville City Trash Dump.

"Whoo..wee! That does not smell too good!" West laughed, waving the air surrounding him away from his nose.

West jingled his key as he walked around to the trunk of his small car. Whistling, he snapped it open and hoisted his recently deceased boss over his shoulder as if everybody in Retroville carried the corpses of important law enforcers into the city dump as a daily routine.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" a man guarding the way into the mountains upon mountains of god-knows-what. He was a large man, and obviously had some eating problems. He as a dark peach color and had a large blonde mustache distracting from his perfectly bald head.

"Oh, just carrying my boss' body into the dump."

"His dead body?"

"What do you think, fatty?"

The guard looked around nervously, in fear.

"What? They don't arm the trash guards? Well I, as Chief of Police, am armed. In fact, I am armed with three guns, one of which is a shotgun. So, tubby, are you gonna let me in?"

The guard stood silent, either in fear or disbelief, or both, before stepping aside and collapsing on the ground in tears.

"Suck it up for Christ's sake!" West walked along into the dump, lightly kicking the fat man as he cried. He had to apply pressure to get his boot out of the gut.

West quickly dumped the body into a pile, shook the dirt off of his clothes, and looked at his watch.

Time to get to the Plaza.

**How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An American Crime Saga: Part Five**

**Hello again. Sorry for the wait, but enjoy and review chapter three!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Here's the place." Ray tapped Jimmy on the shoulder signaling a left turn into a very beat up driveway with a very beat up yard surrounding it and an equally beat up, one story home being led to.

"Here? This is where the leading rebel group against Castillo hides out? My grandma had a house like this out in the country!" Jimmy laughed, but was once more tapped on the shoulder, this time by the other Garcia brother.

"Think what you want, but there are probably up to fifty really angry rebels in there who would jump at the chance to blow another fella away for saying something along those lines."

"Yeah, Jimmy, I suggest you allow Ray and Carlos to do the talking. Raul Cortez is one Spaniard who you don't screw with. He'll rip your damn ears off and stomp them into the ground."

"C'mon guys, how many people have I really pissed off to that point?" Jimmy chuckled.

"Let's see.. West, Lazanno, Castillo, Captain Nicholas, to name just a few." Added Wild.

"Alright, but all of them are against us. This Raul guy is supposed to support our cause, right?" Jimmy replied.

"We'll see. That is what we're here to find out after all."

Jimmy realized then that when you sit on the driveway of a secret hideout to a secret rebel organization in an unknown car for too long, you draw some unwanted suspicions.

"Hey, hey, hey! Somebody comin' out here fellas!" Ace alerted the others that a man, Hispanic with a buzz cut and some stubble. He wore a white tank-top with jeans below. Gloves were noticeable on his hands. Jimmy's first impression was that they were used to conceal fingerprints, but then noticed that they were the type of gloves that let the fingertips out.

"Damn, we've been out here too long. Here, I'll handle it." Ray signaled for everyone else in the car to sit still, and a look in his eyes told everybody to keep their mouths shut.

The rebel approached the car and first knocked on Jimmy's window. Ray waved him over to his window and told Jimmy to roll it down.

"¿Qué hace usted fuera aquí? ¿Tiene usted una razón para estar sentándose fuera de este lugar durante diez minutos sin tanto como un toca la bocina?" The man spoke in Spanish, realizing that two men in the car were of Hispanic decent.

"Nosotros no somos enemigos. somos apenas seis hombres que pueden ayudar a su líder y su causa." Ray spoke in his native tongue as well.

"¿El líder? ¿La causa? ¿Quién es usted?"

The non-Spanish speakers in the car looked on with puzzled faces.

"What are they saying?" Wild whispered to Carlos.

"The rebel asked what we were doing in the driveway for so long, so Ray said that we were just here to help Raul and their cause. Now the rebel is playing like he has no idea what Ray was saying." Carlos translated for the four who hadn't a clue what was being said.

"¡No juegue mudo! ¡Dos de nosotros somos miembros viejos, así que dejará entrar nos usted, o encarará la ira de Raul cuando él descubre que usted no permitiría parte de la mejor ayuda él entrará en su escondite?!"

"Don't play dumb! Two of us are old members, so are you going to let us in, or face Raul's wrath when he discovers that you wouldn't let some of the best help he's going to get into his hideout?!" Carlos translated quickly.

The rebel hesitated, but then signaled that the six men could go on inside.

"We can go in." Ray spoke in English.

The six stepped out of the car, stretched a bit, and walked on inside.

It was a one room house, like you would see in a small town with most citizens over the age of fifty. It must've been built for two people, as it had only about three rooms visible from the front door. Jimmy looked around, seeing various men, all dressed in similar style to the rebel who they'd just met. There were maybe five standing around the door, ten in the kitchen, two speaking with each other in Spanish in the hallway, and more scattered around the house.

"How many guys are in this group again?" Ace asked.

"About fifty." Replied Carlos.

"I only see about seventeen, not including the guy outside." Wild said.

"You've only seen two of the rooms, Wild." Ray pointed out, "Wait until you see the third."

Jimmy wasn't completely listening. He was more concerned with the AK-47's that were being held in the arms of these already dangerous looking rebels.

"Aquí dentro." Said one of the rebels leading them to the third room.

"He says to go in here." Ray translated, and led the way in.

Jimmy looked around inside. It was empty, and with nothing in it. Stepping backward, he gasped as he nearly fell backwards. It was then that he noticed a giant, gaping hole in the floor.

"I'm guessing all thirty-five others are inside the strange hole in the floor, right?" Wild stared in amazement.

Ray jumped into the hole, and the rest soon followed. Jimmy was amazed at what this rebel group had done. They must've ripped off the floorboard, dug up the ground, and just dug and dug for months or more. They'd made an underground hideout twice the size of the small house they were under.

Down there, there must've been at least forty rebels, all with AK-47's in hand and all sitting on cheap and worn out couches that were put in squares of four. There were about ten couch squares all with rebels speaking and arguing about plans, weapons, and things of that sort. All of them spoke only Spanish.

"Is that Ray Garcia and his little brother Carlos?!" A deep, and very accented voice emerged from a couch in the middle square. He arose, and turned to face the group. Wearing a military hat with a Spanish flag on it, the man had a dark, long face and a chiseled physique of a man who spent all his time either killing or working out.

"How you been, Raul?" Ray walked up to Raul Cortez and hugged him.

"Ray and Carlos were Red Cats back when Salvador Castillo, Jr. was in charge. When the current Castillo took over and instituted some new goals, most resulting in only his benefit, the Garcia's left to join the rebel cause until getting arrested for taking part in a drive-by. They were transferred all around the country, but settled at California State. You know the rest." Kenny explained to a confused Jimmy.

"Who are your friends?" Raul not very talkative, but expressed most of his words through only his facial expressions.

"Raul, these are some friends I escaped California State with. You know Carlos, but this here is "Wild" Willy Jones, Kenny McQueen, Ace Brown, and Jimmy Neutron." Ray introduced the group.

"So that brings us to question number two. Why are you here? I wouldn't thing you'd be here to reminisce in old memories."

"Alright, Jimmy. You want to go ahead and explain your story?"

Jimmy went ahead and told Raul everything he'd been through since that fateful day that Sheen invited him to the ice-cream parlor. To think all of the pain and suffering, loss and regret, and sadness he'd been through was all started at an ice-cream shop. He chuckled when he thought about it.

Jimmy went into great detail when he was in segments about Salvador Castillo III and his Red Cats. Just from looking into Raul's eyes, he knew that the rebel leader was looking at this as his great chance to finally take down Castillo's empire.

After explaining the whole story and taking a seemingly endless breath, he looked for an answer.

"We'll do it." Was all Raul Cortez said before whistling loudly. Every rebel in the hide-out gathered around their leader with all attention strictly on that man.

"¡Amigos! ¡Marque hoy en sus calendarios, en sus cuadernos, y en sus mentes! ¡Hoy es el día donde la puerta a nuestro éxito fue abierto lejos suficiente nos para todo apretar por! ¡Reúna su munición y avance al garaje! ¡Atacamos la mansión cuando su embarque llega!" Raul announced, to a chorus of cheers.

"He said to mark today on your calendars, in your notebooks, and in your minds. Today is the day where the door to our success was opened wide enough for us all to squeeze through. Gather your ammo and make your way to the garage. We attack the mansion when his shipment arrives." Carlos translated once more for the four who only spoke English.

"Shipment?" Kenny asked.

"Castillo's bringing in a huge shipment of drugs from some of his dealers before the first major attack of his and Lazanno's war. We'll ambush the shipment at the mansion when it arrives." Raul answered.

"Are we just going to ambush on foot?"

"Don't worry. We have twenty loaded military trucks out in the mid-city garage."

"Holy mother of..." Kenny began, but quickly ran to the others when he noticed that they were speaking over in another area of the room.

"Sounds like they're bringing us into battle. They think we have extra skill and ability to force this attack toward success. You all know how to use an AK-47, right?" Ray was speaking to the group. All of the group responded with a yes, except Jimmy.

"Alright, come with me Jimmy. They have a place down here for target practice. You'll learn fast." Carlos grabbed Jimmy and accompanied him to train.

"Oh, and you six may want to change into these. You look like you're all from a damn community collage in Connecticut! Here are some of our uniforms." Raul handed Ray a pile of shirts and pants.

"Go give these to those two. Let's go and get changed." Ray handed Wild three pairs, one for Jimmy, one for Carlos, and one for himself.

With that, they all got ready for the fight of their lives.

Chief West pulled into the North Plaza parking lot with a swerve. In one parking lot there were two police cars, three trucks loaded with drugs, four cops, eight members of the Mexican drug cartel, five pistols, eight machine guns, two shotguns, and one corrupt police chief.

"Good to see somebody listened to me." West said as he approached the five automobiles.

"Look, you're the chief and all, but what is this all about. How is accompanying two drug trucks to Castillo's mansion going to help you end his war? And think about our public image! This isn't really going to make us look great!" One cop began to argue and complain. What did West do? In one motion he pulled out a pistol and shot the cop in the face.

"Anybody else have any complaints?!" West silenced everybody in that parking lot two times over.

"West, we were told that you are bringing the entire force to the mansion to protect from an attack. Is that true?" asked another cop.

"Yeah, is that a problem with you, you annoying little ass-face?!"

"N..no sir! When do we leave?"

"In about half an hour. I'll be right back, so think of something f-ing smart to say or I'll shoot your grandmother. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

West walked over to one of the trucks and knocked on the window. The driver rolled it down.

"You speak English, amigo?" West asked the driver, ignoring the man in the passenger seat.

"Que?" the driver replied.

"DO YOU SPEAK-O ANY ENGLISH-O!" West screamed as his face turned redder than blood.

"I'm only kidding, hombre!" The driver laughed it up, rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Let me see that machine gun." West reached out his hand. The driver promptly handed it to the chief. West did not hesitate to blow thirty bullets into the driver's torso.

"Holy shi...!" the other man in the truck screamed, with his heart beating as fast as a jet engine.

"Can you drive this?!" West screamed at the man.

"Oh my god.. oh my god... oh my.."

"CAN YOU DRIVE THIS GOD-DAMN TRUCK?!!"

"Yes! Yes! Don't shoot! I can drive it!"

"Good, now clean off the seat. We're leaving in thirty."

West walked back to the cops.

"I came up with something to say, sir!" the young cop said to the man he'd just spoken to.

"What might that be, officer.."

"Officer Carlson, sir. And I decided to compliment you for your skill and ability as chief, sir!" the cop was shivering.

"Kinda mushy, but smart to say nonetheless. Keep on my good side kid. You can do that by disposing of these two bodies before the... cops show up! Ha!" West laughed at his own joke, and the three officers laughed for their lives.

Somewhere over Nevada, on a flight destined for California, in first class seats, ten men, all in black suits and blood-red ties, sat talking. In the center of them all was an especially well groomed man in a suit that seemed over-all better quality than that of the rest. He had slicked back hair and had not one imperfection on his body.

"Hey, how are we supposed to attack the cats without guns? We had to leave 'em on New York to get on a plane!" One of them asked the center man.

"Don't worry, Paulie. My dad's got a warehouse in Retroville."

"Yeah, well I am still concerned, Mario. After all, we only got ten guys! The entire Red Cat's gang could be at that mansion!"

"My dad, and your boss, is a smart man. He ain't gonna send his favorite son and ten of his best guys to their deaths. He sent us 'cause we are the best in the Italian Mafia. We're landing in about ten minutes at Retroville airport. We're getting picked up by some guys already in the city and brought to the warehouse. We'll be at the mansion in about forty-five minutes."

Mario Lazanno sat back and sighed.

The Italian Mafia had sent it's first attack.

**How was it? Sorry if there are any problems with the Spanish dialogue. I am not a natural Spanish speaker, so I am not perfect at it by any means. Anyway, stay tuned and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An American Crime Saga: Part Five**

**Hi, once again! Here is chapter four, so enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter Four:**

"Hey, you guys making any progress?" Kenny walked into a room where Jimmy was holding an AK-47 as if he'd held it several times before. Carlos, leaning against a wall, had a big smile across his face.

"I told you he'd learn fast, Kenny." Carlos laughed, pushing against the wall to stand erect.

"Fast is fast, this is learning how to use a damn AK in less than ten minutes. That's a whole different thing than fast!" Kenny looked over to Jimmy, who was in deep concentration as he aimed toward a typical bulls-eye.

"Watch this guy, Kenny!" Carlos told him, just as Jimmy pulled the trigger.

Kenny held his ears tightly, jumping away from the danger-zone. Jimmy fired, blowing the bulls-eye clean off of the wall. Jimmy swung the gun's strap over his shoulder and walked over to his observing friends. Like himself, they were fully dressed in the rebel group's typical outfit: a white tank-top with blue jeans. Kenny had grabbed himself a pair of those gloves with finger-holes in them.

"I think I know why you've survived so long, Jimmy. You're a god-damn natural with this baby!" Kenny threw an arm over his pal's shoulder.

"Yeah, well I was called a 'boy genius' as a kid. Most of that wore off, but I still learn faster than most." Jimmy humbly said.

"Well if I ever knew a genius, it'd be you, Jimmy."

"Thanks."

In the middle of that "moment", Ray ran into the room. He was dressed like the rest, only was given a hat similar to Raul's. Raul had made him an honorary leader for that night.

"Raul says we should take the car over to his warehouse in the mid-city area. We'll be in his truck. We should be getting to that mansion in about fifteen minutes if we hurry." Ray informed the group.

"Where are Wild and Ace?" asked Carlos.

"They're waiting in the car. Let's get going."

"Alright. I'm ready, and Jimmy here is definitely ready!"

The four walked out of the room, all with AK-47's strapped around the backs. Most of the rebels were already on their way to the garage/warehouse. They climbed out of the hole one by one and jumped into the car.

"So which way is it to this warehouse place?" Wild, who was at the wheel, asked Ray.

"Here, I'll drive. I know where it is." Carlos offered. They switched seats and drove off.

When they arrived, they were greeted at the door by Raul. They parked behind the warehouse and made their way to the front. It was like an airplane hanger made just for this rebel group. How could this little group afford this warehouse? Jimmy soon got an answer.

"We build this place five years back, when we destroyed Castillo's warehouse upstate. We took down the building and re-built it here. The trucks were funded by Castillo's left-over cash in that warehouse's safe. You guys follow me. You'll be on my truck with me and a few others. However, there is only room for eight in the truck, so two of you will have to hold on to the ladder on the back." Raul explained.

"Me and Jimmy will hang on the back." Kenny offered. Jimmy looked over, somewhat upset. After all, who wants to be volunteered to hang on the back of a moving truck?

"Okay then. Let's get going!" Raul waved for the six to follow him to one of the front-most trucks. Raul's three rebel's got in first, followed by Ray, Carlos, and Ace. Wild was over at the truck's side, looking to the sky and holding his hands together. Raul walked over to him.

"Do you believe in the lord, Wild?" Raul asked.

"No, I don't."

"Than why are you preying to him?"

"Well, if he does exist, now is a good time to get on his good side."

"Listen. If he is there, he ain't looking out for criminals like us."

With that, Raul hopped into the truck as Wild looked on. Wild stood, building up the bravery to get in the truck that would drive him to the biggest fight of his life.

"What are you waiting for? Get on in!" Kenny pushed Wild toward the truck door, but Wild stopped before he entered.

"Don't tell me your afraid? Isn't your name 'Wild'?!" Carlos playfully laughed from inside.

Wild looked around, fearfully. His eyes were as wide as acorns. His hands shivered, giving away that he was, in fact, afraid.

"You have used weapons all of your life, Wild! Don't think any one of them red cats at the mansion knows how to kick ass better than you!" Kenny tried encouraging his timid pal.

"I don't know. I just don't think it's safe to go charging into Castillo's home like that! He probably has the entire gang surrounding it! I enjoy my life, and getting on that truck is suicide! It's crazy!" Wild yelled.

"It may be crazy. Hell, it _is_ crazy! But how many people have accomplished anything without doing crazy things! I thought it was crazy, robbing that bank! I knew it was crazy trying to reason with Castillo and Lazanno in the first place! I knew for sure that it was utterly insane running from West like I did! But look at me! Am I alive?" Jimmy stepped forward. His voice was like thunder, motivating anything within hearing range.

"If you die out there, you'll die with a smile, 'cause you will never fight for a more noble cause! You die fighting the biggest crime-lord in California, you instantly are clear of your criminal status! Look at it as your chance to do something decent and good in your mostly criminal life!" Kenny joined Jimmy in the motivation.

"You've got a few points there..." Wild looked up from his fixed view of the concrete flooring.

"What do you say, Wild?"

"Fine. I die, I died like a bad-ass!" Wild yelled in a yell of readiness, as he jumped on the truck.

"Alright! Now you two hang on! We'll be going fast-as-hell!" Raul laughed, and he slammed the door shut. Jimmy and Kenny looked to each other, and then to the small ladder attached to the back of the truck, like a fire truck.

"It was a hell of a time, knowing ya, Jimmy Neutron." Kenny said.

"Same goes for you, Kenny McQueen." Jimmy replied. They reached out their hand, and shook them.

"Let's get this done!" Kenny laughed, jumping up onto the ladder. Jimmy jumped up, hanging from the other side. The truck pushed off, leading the pack of ten, maybe twelve trucks loaded with battle-ready rebels.

"Open the trunk!" Chief Troy West ordered one of the truck drivers back at the North Plaza parking lot.

"Sure thing, man." The driver jumped out of the driver's seat and rushed to the back of the truck. He took out a small key, like you'd use on an everyday door, and stuck it into the keyhole in the center of the trunk. He quickly turned it, pushing the trunk upward, revealing what almost blinded even West's experienced eyes.

Bags after bags after bags were piled amongst each other inside the loaded truck. Each bag was obviously filled with a drug of some sort. Most likely cocaine.

"Jesus holy mother of.. alrighty! Let's get going! Close the trunk, and bring me a bag!" West laughed, but returned to his serious face to intimidate the men in that parking lot with him.

West jogged over to the police car with only one cop in it.

"You know the way. Stay in front of the trucks, the other car will hold the caboose." West informed the cop in the driver's seat. He was sweating a waterfall. "It's only fifty-somethin' degrees here! What are you sweating about?"

"I.. I.. I've never done anything wrong in my life, sir. I dedicated my life to fighting crime, not helping it to safety!" The cop yelled out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Do you know what I was assigned to do before Jack went missing?! I was ordered, ORDERED, to end this god-damn gang war! I am offering Castillo the police's help for one reason and one reason only! Who is easiest to deal with later? A state wide Latino gang or the most feared crime organization in the country and maybe world?!"

"Okay! Okay!" the cop backed off in pure fear.

"Okay, okay?! What place do you have questioning my orders anyway?! If you so much as greet me at the station I'll have you flown to f-ing Hawaii and dropped into a damn volcano! You hear me?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir!" The cop hugged the steering wheel, preparing for a bullet to hit his skull. However, that bullet never arrived.

"Just drive, and don't say a word." West sat back and took a breath. Wondering if he should even say 'okay' or not, he did as he was told. The car drove out of the parking lot and behind it followed two truck loads of Salvador Castillo III's goods.

"Hey, Mario! I didn't think the don would send his kid on the first strike!" A man in a black tux and a blood-red tie reached out and greeted the son of Maxx Lazanno.

"Yeah, well daddy's pissed, and he wants the man that pissed him off dead before the fight even begins!" Mario told the mobster, "You got the stuff?"

"Yes I do! Fifteen fully loaded Uzi Sub-Machine guns and three well stocked, four-seater Lincoln's."

"Good, 'cause we've gotta get going. We're supposed to take out a drug shipment at the Castillo mansion, and get to the man himself. The shipment should be comin' in about fifteen minutes." Mario explained, and followed the mobster into the warehouse where those three cars and 15 Uzi's were waiting.

"Are we happy, Mario?" One mobster that had come with Mario asked.

"Yeah, we're happy. Grab a gun, get in a car, and keep up, 'cause I'm gonna be drivin' like a madman."

The men all did just as they were told.

Cindy Neutron was not having much success finding a place to stay. After looking at all kinds of places for sale all day, and passing by three fully-booked hotels, Cindy had to settle on a crap-heap motel by the highway. Cindy opened the door to the single-bed room in a saddened mood.

Cindy dropped backwards onto the bed, and tried to relax. She looked around, seeing nothing worth liking. Looking back on the day, it came off as just an awful day.

How would she find Jimmy? She thought about it all day. He had brought up the possibility of a daring escape, but could he really do it? She had her doubts, but she didn't want to give up hope. She knew only two things. One, she was pregnant. Two, she was going to find Jimmy and have a family. She was suddenly filled with determination.

Cindy jumped up and headed for the door, with a newfound drive. However, when she reached for the doorknob, she was suddenly struck with an overwhelming feeling of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and... well.. you know the rest.

After wiping off her mouth, Cindy sat back down on the couch, without that drive of determination. How could she find Jimmy and find a place to stay all on her own, much less when she has to stop by the bathroom three times a day?

Saddened once more, Cindy walked over to the window and gazed into the distance. She had a perfect view of the main street that ran through North Plaza.

It was at that moment when, strangely, a ling consisting of a cop car, two trucks, and another cop car came racing down the road, until it came to a fork in the road, where they took the one leading to the left. Cindy knew that that direction lead to Castillo's mansion, but didn't try to make too much of it.

Jimmy was waving his free arm in the air as he hung from the leading rebel truck's ladder. It was a thrill of a lifetime for a normal man, but for Jimmy it was only a thrill amongst thrills in this time period. However, this thrill did something none of the others did: it mad him feel innocent again. Jimmy felt the rushing air pass through his veins and ram into his skin. He couldn't help but smile. He felt like he'd never felt wind before. Like he'd never met with crime in his life.

"Wooohoooo!" Jimmy raised his free arm in the air as he screamed in excitement.

"Think we'll ever get to do this again, Jimmy?!!" Kenny laughed, trying to speak over the roaring air.

"If we make it through this, I'll show you my boat!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Boat?!" Kenny asked.

"Yeah! When me and Cindy got married, we bought a boat and left it at a dock on the Pacific Ocean! Every summer we would go out and just sail around in it all day! The wind would just hit your skin and wash away every care you'd ever had! See, it's those little things I miss most!" Jimmy explained to his friend.

"You know, I'm gonna take you up on that offer some day!" Kenny replied.

"It's a deal!" Jimmy reached his free arm out to Kenny, who shook it with his.

"Wooohoooo!" Kenny screamed, and Jimmy soon joined.

Then they passed by a certain crap-heap motel with a view of the street that ran through North Plaza. And up in the second floor, room D5 window was a very, very shocked Cindy Neutron.

"J..Jimmy? Jimmy!!" Cindy jumped up into action and ran out to her car as fast as possible. Pulling out of the motel, Cindy noted which way that stampede of trucks were heading. That was the way she followed.

Out ahead of that rebel-truck stampede, Chief Troy West was getting a phone car on his cell phone.

"What is it?" West asked the unknown person on the other line.

"Hi, it's Kathy. We just got a call in from California State Prison."

"You mean where I sent Jimmy? What's going on there?!"

"A new shipment of prisoners came in, and they were met with a prison being run completely by prisoners. Almost everyone was gone, except maybe three prisoners and a bunch of cell-bound guards. Jimmy is missing."

"What did you just say?! Jimmy, THE JIMMY, is not at the well guarded California State Prison that I sent him to? Jimmy Neutron is free again?! Am I getting that right?" West screamed into the phone.

"Yes. There is a state wide search going for all of the missing prisoners. They've gotten a few back, but it's going to be a while."

"Alright! We'll deal with that after this. Is the entire department there already, or not?!"

"There's still a few cars on their way, but otherwise yes."

"Alright, just tell those one still on the way to hurry or they are all dead, alright?!"

"Sure thing, sir."

West hung up the phone and sat in complete silence. After a few minutes, he angrily smashed his cell phone against the car's dashboard and screamed in frustration. He made a few quick thoughts, and then assumed that if Jimmy had been missing for as long as was possible, he'd probably try to get to Castillo. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and began speaking.

"Load your guns, boys. We may have company when we arrive."

**How was it? Anyway, chapter five should be up soon, so in the meantime you should REVIEW!! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

An American Crime Saga: Part Five

Hello! Here is chapter five, but first I want to tell you all to vote in the poll on my profile page! Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter Five:**

"Sal! Some guy's on the phone sayin' he'll be there soon with the shipment!" a woman's voice called through the Castillo mansion, waving a portable telephone in her hand.

"Tell 'em to get here before I f-ing pass out! I'm drinking like a madman today!" Salvador Castillo III was laying on his leather couch in the living-room of his huge, deluxe mansion. In one hand he held a pillow that he'd been using, and a half-empty bottle of scotch.

"Alright, they'll be here soon. You should stop drinking before you kill yourself, baby!" The woman walked into the room in a velvet bathrobe. She looked to be Puerto Rican, and was probably just another of Castillo's countless mistresses.

"Yeah, yeah. Would you grab me another bottle, chica!" Castillo laughed, slurring his sentences.

"You never listen, do you Salvador? Fine, here's your scotch, but I'm leaving!" the woman angrily tossed the bottle to the drug-lord, and stormed up the staircase to the equally large second floor.

"Aww! Don't be that way, girl! I'm only kidding!" Castillo sat up, still mostly amused, "Christ."

Castillo sat up and stumbled around a bit, now with a bottle of scotch in each hand. Barely avoiding nearly ten falls, he made his way to the full-wall window in the third room over. From there, he could plainly hear a police siren getting louder and louder, nearer and nearer. Then, he saw two cop cars pull into his pre-opened gate and settle in with the twenty or so loaded cars already surrounding the mansion.

"If I leave, the cops out there ain't gonna bother me, are they?" the mistress came back down, now fully dressed.

"Well, I don't know! I wouldn't try them! You should just stay here with me!" Castillo chuckled.

"Screw you, Salvador. I'm leaving." She stormed to the door and opened it to a chorus of whistles and eager eyes.

"Alright, f-ing bitch..." Salvador said to himself, but turned to the window once more when another siren approached. This one was accompanied by two load truck-honks. Salvador rushed to the back door and opened it, revealing an army of possibly two-hundred Red Cats standing in his back yard.

"Boys, get ready! The trucks have arrived! Open the garage when the trucks pull in! I'll be right out!" Castillo yelled, barely understandable with his drunkenness.

Soon enough, the line of cop cars and drug-loaded trucks came racing to the mansion gates, only turning onto a different path that went around to the back of the mansion. That was where the garage was kept.

"Alright, follow me into the garage out back! When you get out, go join the rest of the guys while Castillo inspects it!" Chief West blared into his walkie-talkie.

"Yes, sir!" a driver spoke back into the walkie-talkie. They seemed to be more loyal to West now than to Castillo. That loyalty came from overwhelming fear.

The trucks followed the head police car, while the caboose cop car pulled away and joined the other cars. Around the mansion they drove, eventually coming toward a crowd of Red Cat members.

"Whoa momma! How many guys do you think there are?! Two, maybe three hundred?!" West was excited to see so many gun-wielding gang members there, ready to face any sort of problem.

"Pull into there!" A Red Cat said to the police chief as he pulled up to the crowd.

"In there? Yeah, sure!" West laughed, at the so far successful shipment. It was all going according to plan.

So far.

Castillo came walking up to the trucks in a mixture of pure happiness, and pure scotch-inflicted confusion.

"Oh baby! Boy did you ever do good, Detective West!" Castillo laughed in happiness as he approached the ex-detective, who was stepping out of the car as the two trucks pulled in.

"Yep! Two whole trucks filled with god-knows-what!" West laughed back.

Castillo reached into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade. West looked puzzled for a second, but stopped when a driver tossed him a bag of the drugs. Castillo cut open the bag, stuck a finger inside, and put it against his tongue.

"This is good shit, amigo! You've done a good job, and you've earned my trust!" Castillo reached out and hugged a reluctant West. However, West was in a good mood and didn't hurt anyone.

"Alright! Unload it!" West looked back and made the order.

"Look at you! You sound like a damn full-time dealer! Givin' orders like that! What'd you do to make 'em listen to you so easily?" Castillo asked.

"How many dealers are there?" West replied with a question of his own.

"I see three." Castillo answered.

"There used to be four!" West told him.

"Ha! There used to be four... Ha! Your a funny guy, West! I'll meet with you over our deal tomorrow! You still got that bag of cash?"

"Yep, I got it back at the..." West began, but stopped mid sentence.

"What is it?" Castillo asked the silent West. Looking around, he saw more silent men, staring to the road.

"Look out!" West screamed, grabbing Castillo and running out of the garage. Quickly approaching were several rebel trucks.

"Hold on, guys!!" Raul Cortez stuck his head out of the truck window and yelled back to the two men holding on by the truck's ladder.

"Will do!!" Kenny called back, and braced himself against the ladder. Jimmy did the same.

In a flash, the truck s charged into the garage, pounding the drug-trucks to pieces, not to mention the drivers and drugs themselves. The trucks unloaded with sixty or so angry, AK-47 wielding rebels.

"Cortez!" yelled Castillo.

"Jimmy!" yelled West.

Then, the bullets began to fly.

Jimmy and the rest of his group of friends stayed together, as the police guarding the mansion began to open fire as well. Overall, about one-hundred cops, two-hundred Red Cats, and sixty rebels began shooting at everything in plain sight. Castillo had no interest in staying.

Castillo barged through the crowd, and made his way back to the mansion. He immediately charged upstairs and locked himself in his bed-room as bullets riddled his once-beautiful home.

Jimmy and Kenny stayed side-by-side as they each unloaded round after round into anybody wearing either a red cat logo or a badge. West was nowhere in sight.

"I'm gonna get inside!" Jimmy yelled to his companions, who were all involved in the fight more than anyone else.

"I'm comin' too!" Kenny spoke over all of the gunfire.

"And me!" Wild walked over, still shooting at a large group.

"Me t..." Ace stepped up, but could not finish before being struck in the forehead by a bullet.

"Ace!" Jimmy cried, but Kenny pulled him away.

"We can't do nothin'! Now let's just get you to Castillo!" Kenny screamed.

In the distance, Raul, Ray, and Carlos were leading some rebels in a huge charge. Ray unleashed bullet after bullet on cop after cop. Carlos shot one officer through Castillo's wall size window.

"Watch it, Raul!" Ray called out when he noticed a Red Cat aiming right at Raul's abdomen. It was too late.

"Aghhh!" Raul was shot up in a frenzy of lead. Shooting stopped for a few moments as the rebels looked down at their fallen leader. Then, in a moment of only anger and revenge, the rebels erupted into a thunderous roar, as they charged for the man, and all of the gangsters around him.

Just then, a small car pulled into the mansion gate. Cindy looked around, trying to spot Jimmy. At first, she was shocked at the sight of all of those cop cars in the front of the mansion, until she noticed that they were all empty.

Cindy looked at her choices. She could either push through the layers of police cars and attempt to get inside, or take the road to the back and look for Jimmy. She chose option B.

She had no idea what was waiting for her.

Cindy's eyes almost jumped out of her head as the sight of an all out war was revealed. Where was Jimmy? Was he dead? Who were all these people?

She could not think much longer, because people began to notice the strange, pink ford pulling up to their battle.

"Hey!" a cop yelled out, and he charged to the car.

What to do?! Would the cop hurt her? What side were they on? Did they know about Jimmy? This cop didn't look very friendly when he aimed his pistol right at Cindy's head.

"Ahhh!" Cindy ducked, expecting a bullet to end her life in a blink. She heard bullets crashing through bones, and a loud yell, but nether was taking place in her body. Looking up, she saw the cop's body laying on the windshield and a man looking on. He was known to her husband as Ray Garcia.

"Who are you?!" Ray asked, shooting back toward more officers.

"I..I.. I'm Cindy Neutron!" Cindy yelled, "What's going on?!"

"Cindy Neutron?! You mean the wife of Jimmy Neutron?!" Ray asked.

"Yes! How'd you know?!"

"Your husband's here! We're leading these rebels against these cops and Castillo's gang! Look, it's too dangerous here for you, and I'm not gonna let my friend's wife die in this battlefield! Go home! He'll be there soon!" Ray assured her, and charged back into battle, pulling the corpse off of her windshield.

Cindy looked around and did just that. Cindy drove back home, without so much as looking back. On her way out, three Lincolns loaded with mobsters drove in.

"Shit! The mob!" one Red Cat yelled out.

"Fire at will, boys! Kill anyone who ain't in our family!" Mario Lazanno ordered, and the mobsters started unloading with their Uzi's.

The remaining cops turned to the mobsters and were quickly wiped out as the two other parties continued their warfare.

Jimmy, Wild, and Kenny were still knocking doors in all over the mansion, looking for it's drunken owner.

"Come on out, Castillo! Your legacy's over! You hear that?! Lazanno has guys here now, too! You're dead either way!" Kenny called out, hoping for a surrender.

"Burn in hell!" Castillo called back, unintentionally giving up his position. Castillo looked around and, with a bottle of scotch in one hand, charged over to his dresser. He pulled a golden six-shooter out and sat on his velvet, king-sized bed.

"Upstairs!" Jimmy realized. Just then, about ten Red Cats charged into the mansion through a broken window, and about five mobsters lead by Mario Lazanno through the back door.

"Go, Jimmy! We'll handle this!" Wild grasped his AK and started firing, as the Mafia fired their Uzi's and the Cats fired their assorted weapons. Wild soon was shot to the floor personally by the Lazanno son. Kenny didn't hesitate to retaliate, shooting the Italian Mafia's prince out a nearby window. As the unlead mobsters looked on, they were taken out by the last of the ten cats, who was in turn taken out by Kenny.

Meanwhile, Jimmy shot up three doors before coming to the drug-lord's bedroom.

"I know you're in there, Castillo!" Jimmy yelled through the door.

"One second!" Castillo replied.

Jimmy didn't even wait one second, as he kicked the door down with all of the anger he had bottled up. Castillo quickly fired off three shots, all missing. He stood up in fear, looking at the AK-47 in Jimmy's hands.

"H..Hey Jimmy!" Castillo stood in shock.

BANG.

Jimmy held down the trigger long after Castillo was blown off of his feet. The gun flew from his right hand almost as quickly as the scotch bottle flew into the opposite wall. Jimmy looked on at the body.

Salvador Castillo III was dead.

**How was it? Chapter six is on it's way, so REVIEW AND VOTE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An American Crime Saga: Part Five**

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to build up the suspense! Anyway, here is chapter... six! Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter Six:**

Jimmy stood over the lifeless body of California's former drug-lord with only eyes as dead as the man they looked upon. Not even a grin passed over Jimmy's face. After all, how could he grin after all of those casualties.

He looked away, his eyes glancing briefly upon the spilled alcohol and blood, and stepped out of the doorway back towards the staircase. At the bottom, a crowd of battle-scarred rebels stood. Every inch of the mansion's primary floor was flooded with surviving rebels. Standing at the front of the pack was Kenny McQueen, Ray Garcia, and Carlos Garcia.

Kenny was the first to slap his hands against each other. Then the Garcia's joined in, followed by a few survivors, then more and more. The crowd's applause shook the home.

"We did it, Jimmy! Castillo's empire is gone!" Kenny yelled over the claps and cheers.

"Yeah.." Jimmy looked down at the step beneath him.

"What's wrong?"

"Look around! We did it! What's to be sad about?!" Ray said.

"That's the thing! I look around, and there are people missing! Wild is dead! Raul is dead! Ace is dead!" Jimmy wiped away tears.

"Yeah, and they all died to get us here. They all died to make this possible! Thanks to them, Salvador Castillo III is dead, as is his entire gang. That is a hell of a way to be remembered!" Kenny spoke up.

"Besides, they traded their lives for those of people like Castillo and Mario Lazanno!" Carlos added.

Jimmy looked up, and shook his head in acceptance. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Where's West?!" Jimmy yelled, "Where's West?!!"

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Detective West! Where is he?! I didn't see him die!"

"His body ain't out there. He must've escaped!" Carlos answered Jimmy's question.

"Damn it! Where could he have gone?" Jimmy sat down in deep thought.

With that, a rebel came running into the mansion through a broken window with something in his hand.

"Hey Jimmy! You've gotta see this!"

The entire crowd, with Jimmy looking over them from the stairs, laid their eyes upon a bag in the rebel's hands. A bag with millions of dollars in it.

"He left the money!" Jimmy's mouth shaped into a solid grin, "He's got nothing to help him now!"

"That still doesn't explain where he is." Ray noted.

"Either he'll come back in search of the money or he's in a place where he feels he has the protection to do without it." Jimmy replied.

"Like Maxx Lazanno's!" Kenny realized.

"Exactly."

"So what do we do with the money?" Carlos asked.

"Let me hold on to it for now." Jimmy said, and so the rebel gave the bag to one member of the crowd, who passed it along until it reached Kenny.

"I'm checking all of your pockets for any of this!" Kenny laughed as he handed it to Jimmy. As Jimmy reached out, Kenny pulled it back.

"Don't worry. You'll get your share." Jimmy told him. Kenny then gave the bag to his friend.

"What next?" Carlos asked now.

"Well, the rebel's are now lead by you Garcia brothers. I'm sure you can think of a few things." Jimmy laughed.

"Come on, let's find a motel or something. You need a place to stay, right?" Kenny told Jimmy, and the two walked toward the door.

"Wait, Jimmy!" Ray ran up to the two.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you. Cindy drove by during the fight!"

"What?! Is she alright?! Where is she?! What did you tell her?!" Jimmy began panicking.

"There's no problem, Jimmy. I told her to go back to her house, or wherever she's staying. I said you'd be there soon." Ray assured him.

"Where is she staying?"

"Beats me."

"Alright. Thanks Ray. You two take care of yourselves, okay?" Jimmy patted Ray on the back and pointed over to Carlos.

"We will. See ya around, Jimmy."

With that, Jimmy and Kenny left.

"Where to, Jimmy?" Kenny turned to his friend as the approached an abandoned cop car.

"I don't know. Wherever Cindy is, I guess." Jimmy answered.

"Wanna catch dinner first. I ain't eaten in ages."

"Yeah, sure thing."

They drove off, into whatever lied ahead.

Detective West was already on the last flight to New York City by the time Jimmy's held his bag. He looked pretty banged up, with cuts and bruises galore. His suit was torn up, and he was missing a piece of luggage... and he didn't even know yet.

"Thank you for boarding, and we hope you enjoy your flight today with United Airlines!" The pilot spoke over the intercom. West looked around at all of the passengers. They were all either asleep, working, or reading. They all had no clue what was happening in their city.

"Please turn off and electronic item you may have on you as we lift off." A flight attendant was walking down the aisle, warning every passenger. That is, until she got to Chief West.

"Yeah?" West looked up at her.

"Please turn off any electronics you may have on you. They may disrupt takeoff." She repeated to him.

"No."

"What, sir?"

"I said no. I don't really feel like doing that, you lifeless heap of a woman. What kind of life do you lead where your job is serving people drinks on an f-ing plane, huh?"

"Excuse me, but do I need to get security over here?"

"I own the security in this city! I'm the Chief of Police!" West took out his badge.

"Well either way, you'll have to cooperate!"

"Lady, do I look like I'll hesitate for a second to break your god damn nose?!" West snapped.

"Fine. Would you like anything to drink on the flight?"

"Yeah, whiskey. Leave the bottle."

"This isn't a bar, sir."

"What was that?" West made a deep stare into the woman's eyes.

"Coming right up, sir." The attendant walked away, forgetting to inform the other passengers.

"Jesus!" A fellow passenger yelled, appalled at West's behavior.

"Can you fly, buddy?" West asked the passenger.

"N..No."

"Keep that in mind next time you talk, because next time I'll throw you right off of this plane! Got it?!"

"Y..Yeah."

"Yeah what?!"

"Yeah, I've got it!"

"Good." West looked around at the other stunned faces. Then, he turned the other way, laid back, and fell asleep.

**So... how was it? The next chapter should be up soon, but don't hold me to it! Anyway, REVIEW and vote in the polls on my profile page!**


End file.
